Not Too Innocent
by FandiniLee
Summary: Don't judge a book by its cover! Tampilan luar bisa saja menipu! Karena Winwin itu tidak sepolos kelihatannya. Jaehyun x Winwin! Jaewin! Yaoi! RnR Please!


Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typos, alur kecepetan, gaje!

.

.

Enjoy!

.

Bagi Jaehyun, seumur hidupnya, selama 21 tahun ia ditetaskan di dunia ini, tidak pernah ada satu masalah pun yang membuatnya merasa begitu kalut. Bahkan dulu ketika ia belum mendapat kepastian untuk debut pun tidak terlalu membuatnya merasa bersusah hati, karena ia yakin suatu saat ia pasti bisa tampil untuk pertama kalinya di panggung yang megah itu.

.

Dan akhirnya terwujud, kan?

.

Jaehyun selalu mendapat kepastian, dan semuanya selalu berjalan sesuai dengan expectasinya.

.

Yeah, you can call him The lucky, Jung Jaehyun.

.

Tapi ketika sesuatu itu terjadi begitu jauh dari dugaannya, hal itu pasti akan membuatnya tidak karuan. Kalut, kacau, susah, dan berbagai istilah lain yang penyampainnya serupa dengan kata - kata tersebut.

.

.

Dan kondisi itu terjadi padanya sekarang.

Sore itu, tepat pukul 16:00 KST pemuda yang di sebut - sebut memiliki kemiripan dengan aktor Masaki Okada itu tengah menghabiskan waktunya dengan memutari kamar tidurnya tanpa henti, sampai - sampai Yuta yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya merasa jengah dengan tingkah Jaehyun tersebut.

Ia di sini ingin tidur, bukan untuk menyaksikan Jaehyun mondar - mandir dengan wajah kehilangan akal seperti itu.

"Ya! Tidak bisakah kau diam? Kau membuat mataku terasa juling, Jung, "

Jika mendengar perintah mutlak tersebut, siapapun pasti akan langsung menurutinya. Terlebih lagi jika yang memerintah tadi adalah seorang Nakamoto Yuta, manusia penyandang mahkota _Dictator perpetuo_ ditambah dengan pandangan -turuti-perintahku-atau-kepalamu-kulubangi- yang akan membuat siapapun yang diperintahnya beringsut dengan senang hati.

Namun sepertinya hal tersebut tidak berpengaruh bagi Jaehyun karena ia sama sekali tidak berpaling dari acara mondar - mandir tidak pentingnya. Ia tetap setia seperti itu seolah - olah jika ia berhenti maka dunia ini akan hancur lebur tak berbekas.

.

Sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan.

.

"Kalau kau tidak menghentikan kegiatan tidak pentingmu itu. Aku akan memanggil Winwin dan menyuruhnya memutuskanmu sekarang juga,"

Mendengar ancaman yang mengandung nama kekasih imutnya tersebut membuat Jaehyun seketika menghentikan kegiatannya dan balik memandang Yuta dengan bengis.

.

Kenapa harus bawa - bawa nama kekasihnya?

.

Tapi, Jaehyun langsung menghela nafas mengingat Yuta menyebut nama Winwin tadi.

Aah.. anak itu adalah penyebab segala kegalauan Jaehyun hari ini dan seterusnya.

.

CKLEK

"Jaehyun-ah!"

.

Panjang umur.

.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan di ambang pintu kamar tersebut tengah berdiri sesosok makhluk menggemaskan yang tadi tengah di bicarakan oleh mereka berdua. Membuat Jaehyun seketika gugup.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Pemuda China itu menghampiri Jaehyun yang masih bengong di tempatnya berdiri.

"Jae?"

Tangan mungil itu memegang lengan Jaehyun, membuat lamunan singkatnya seketika buyar.

"Wae?"

"Kau mau ikut aku pergi belanja dengan Taeyong hyung?" Winwin bertanya sambil memadang wajah tampan Jaehyun dengan begitu indahnya.

Jaehyun tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana ketika melihat wajah yang seperti puppy innocence tersebut.

Ia mau saja menemaninya. Tapi begitu mengingat segala keluh kesah hatinya yang disebabkan oleh Winwin ini...

"Eung, kau pergi saja dengan Taeyong hyung! Aku.. aku sedang.. sedang.."

.

Sedang apa ya? Jaehyun bingung memberikan alasan.

.

"Ah, aku sedang membantu Yuta hyung mengobati pinggangnya yang sengal, dia sedang terkena rematik!" Ucapnya spontan sambil berjalan ke arah ranjang Yuta dan berdiri di dekat kakinya.

.

Alasan macam apa itu?

.

Yuta melotot, kenapa jadi ia yang di bawa - bawa?

.

Jaehyun dalam hatinya tak henti berharap agar pemuda China itu mau percaya pada alasan tidak masuk akalnya.

Sementara Winwin merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap Jaehyun. Biasanya ia tidak pernah menolak ajakannya untuk pergi kemanapun, kapanpun itu. Rasanya sedikit ganjil dengan sikap Jaehyun yang tiba - tiba seperti ini. Terlebih dengan alasannya yang sedikit tidak masuk akal.

Tapi ia tidak mau memikirkannya terlalu jauh. Mungkin saja Jaehyun memang sedang ingin membantu Yuta.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi berdua dengan Taeyong hyung! Kalian ingin sesuatu?"

Yuta menggeleng.

"Tidak, kalian berdua hati - hatilah di jalan!" Ucap Jaehyun dengan senyum kakunya.

Dan ketika punggung Winwin lenyap karena pintu kamar itu tertutup, sebuah tendangan di layangkan Yuta di bokong Jaehyun.

.

DUAK!

.

"Aak! Sakit tahu!"

"Apa - apaan itu tadi? Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang terjadi antara kau dan Winwin, tapi setidaknya jika kau ingin melibatkanku dalam alasanmu, gunakan isi kepalamu untuk membuat alasan yang pantas, Bocah," omel Yuta panjang lebar yang membuat Jaehyun melengos tidak peduli.

"Ah, sudahlah, hyung. Aku malas menanggapimu,"

Ia kemudian berjalan ke ranjangnya, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di situ untuk mengistirahatkan sejenak pikiran kacaunya.

.

.

"Jaehyun-ah! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Yang di tanya hanya diam, membuat Ten -sang penanya- mengernyit bingung. Seingatnya Jaehyun itu tidak pernah memiliki masalah pendengaran yang membuatnya tetap diam meskipun dipanggil dengan cukup keras dari jarak sedekat ini.

.

PLAK!

.

"Ya! Jung Yun Oh!"

Dengan tepukan yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan di bahu lebar Jaehyun, Ten kembali memanggilnya. Membuat sang empu memekik antara kesakitan dan kaget.

"Aak! Apa sih, hyung? Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sedikit khidmat?"

Jaehyun kesal, bisa - bisanya acara lamunan galaunya di balkon malam itu harus diinterupsi dengan sangat tidak elit. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat fakta bahwa Ten itu hyungnya, orang yang selalu mengayominya dengan baik -walau hanya di hitung jari, mungkin bisa di pastikan ia akan mencekik lehernya saat itu juga.

Rasanya mengesalkan sekali, moodnya sudah cukup buruk akhir - akhir ini ditambah dengan perlakuan jahanam dari sekelilingnya, benar - benar membuatnya dongkol setengah mati.

.

Yeah, kalau saja Jaehyun tahu bahwa ia saja yang saja terlalu sensitif.

.

"Kau yang tuli, aku memanggilmu dengan cukup keras tadi. Tapi kau tidak mendengarku!"

Ten menjeda sejenak omongannya.

"Wajahmu akhir - akhir ini terlihat lebih jelek dari biasanya, kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada, hyung,"

"Cih, berusaha untuk membohongiku? Kau pikir Ten Chittaphon yang agung itu siapa sekarang?" Ucap Ten dengan gaya seolah ia adalah orang yang paling bijaksana di seluruh jagad raya ini. Membuat Jaehyun merasa geli.

"Tapi, dilihat dari menyedihkannya kondisimu sekarang, sepertinya kau memiliki masalah yang cukup pelik, Jung,"

Jaehyun mendengus mendengar perkataan yang lebih mirip hinaan dari mulut Ten.

Orang ini, entah kenapa setiap kali berucap selalu saja membuat orang yang mendengarnya merasa terhina.

"Meskipun mulutmu tidak cukup bagus untuk di dengar. Tapi kau terlihat mengerti aku, hyung," cibir Jaehyun dan ia tahu apa kelanjutannya setelah ini begitu ia memuji hyungnya yang satu ini.

"Lihat dulu dengan siapa kau berhadapan, ceritakan masalahmu padaku, maka masalah itu akan selesai tanpa perlu tindakan yang rumit,"

.

Betulkan?

.

Ten Chittaphon dengan sejuta paham narsismenya.

.

Jaehyun memandang Ten datar, tapi sepertinya hyungnya ini bisa diandalkan untuk menyalurkan segala unek - uneknya.

"Sebenarnya..."

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak awal dari segala kebingungan yang melanda Jaehyun. Dan selama seminggu itulah terutama tiga hari terakhir ini Jaehyun terlihat lebih murung. Pembawaannya selalu saja salah. Bahkan ketika latihan koreo di ruang practice siang tadi, ia harus berulang kali di tegur oleh performance director akibat gerakannya yang selalu salah.

Member lainnya -kecuali Ten- yang tidak tahu menahu perihal sesuatu yang menimpa Jaehyun hanya bisa menduga - duga apa yang terjadi padanya. Haechan, -yang tidak mengerti sama sekali kejadian yang belakangan ini terjadi- dengan sok alim mengatakan bahwa mereka harus mengadakan upacara pengusiran setan. Siapa tahu saja ada arwah mengerikan yang menaungi tubuh Jaehyun dan membuatnya menjadi muram. Usulan yang tentu saja ditolak mentah - mentah oleh semua member, bahkan sang leader memberinya bonus geplakan cantik di kepalanya akibat idenya yang terlalu 'brilliant'.

Kemudian Winwin, yang menyandang status sebagai kekasih Jaehyun juga tidak mengetahui seluk beluk penyebab kemurungan yang di derita kekasih tampannya ini. Member lain menganggapnya biasa sebagaimana adanya, karena apa sih yang selalu diketahui dari pemuda polos dari China ini?

Silahkan katai Winwin itu naif. Karena sebagai kekasih, orang yang paling dekat dengan Jaehyun saat ini, seharusnya ia bisa mengetahui segala kesusahan yang ada pada diri pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu.

.

Tapi memang begitulah Winwin.

.

"Kau kenapa sih, Jae?"

Tanyanya ketika duduk di samping Jaehyun saat mereka istirahat -karena Taeyong sedang di panggil oleh manajer- di sela latihan bersama semua member NCT. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di pundak Jaehyun, sembari tangan mungilnya memainkan tangan besar Jaehyun membuat sang empu tersenyum simpul dan balas menyenderkan kepalanya di atas kepala Winwin.

Rasanya jika seperti ini perasaan Jaehyun menjadi sedikit menghangat. Winwin terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

Sementara beberapa member yang lain hanya memperhatikan kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak apa - apa,"

"Eungg.. tapi kau aneh sekali belakangan ini! Kemarin - kemarin kau bahkan selalu menghindariku! Jika kau ada masalah, ceritalah padaku," Rengek Winwin yang sambil memeluk dan menggoyang - goyangangkan lengan Jaehyun, membuatnya hanya bisa menahan nafasnya.

.

Duh, Tolong jangan seperti ini, Win.

.

Kau bisa saja membangkitkan sesuatu dari dalam diri Jaehyun.

.

"Sungguh aku tidak apa - apa, Win,"

"Tap-"

"Tim Vokal, kalian dipanggil manajer hyung!"

Seruan dari Taeyong, membuat Winwin pouting karena tidak bisa meneruskan protesnya. Jaehyun kembali tersenyum dan mengelus surai hitam Winwin kemudian bangkit dari duduknya untuk memenuhi panggilan dari sang manajer.

Hanya helaan nafas lelah yang keluar dari mulut Winwin. Bingung harus berbuat bagaimana. Sikap Jaehyun yang sekarang benar - benar membuatnya kehilangan akal, ia tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa agar Jaehyun mau mengungkapkan segala keluh kesahnya pada Winwin. Setidaknya jika ia tahu masalah Jaehyun ia pasti akan membantunya.

Begitu pikir Winwin.

.

PLUK

.

Sebuah handuk kecil menutupi kepala Winwin membuatnya mendongak untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang melakukannya. Iris beningnya menangkap Ten tengah bediri di depannya dengan rambut yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

"Bingung dengan sikap Jaehyun yang aneh itu?" Ia mengambil tempat di samping Winwin, bekas tempat duduk Jaehyun. Pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ia menjadi seperti itu, hyung,"

Di tolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Winwin yang terlihat kusut.

"Bagaimana jika aku tahu masalah apa yang sedang dialami Jaehyun sekarang?"

Ibaratkan anak kecil yang akan diajak jalan - jalan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Itu yang ada di pikiran Ten saat ini, ketika melihat Winwin dengan begitu antusias menegakkan tubuhnya untuk mengetahui kelanjutan ceritanya tentang Jaehyun.

"Kau tahu, hyung? Sungguh kau tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Jaehyun? Ceritakan padaku sekarang, cepat," Winwin bertanya sambil menggoyang - goyangkan lengan Ten. Membuatnya berpikir, _'pantas saja Jaehyun begitu menginginkannya, anak ini benar - benar lucu,'_

"Daripada memberitahu tentang masalah yang di hadapi Jaehyun, akan lebih baik jika aku memberi tahu solusi yang harus kau lakukan pada kekasihmu itu,"

Hanya kedipan polos yang bisa diberikan Winwin.

"Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan agar Jaehyun bisa kembali seperti semula?" Tanyanya. Dari pertanyaan tersebut seolah - olah menunjukkan jika Jaehyun itu tengah bertransformasi menjadi katak dia harus segera mengembalikan wujudnya menjadi manusia kembali.

"Kau hanya perlu melakukan ini dan setelah itu semuanya akan kembali seperti semula,"

.

.

Jenuh.

Kata itu yang terngiang di otak Jaehyun sekarang.

Jadwal NCT sedang kosong.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Terkurung di dorm.

Ditambah lagi dengan moodnya yang terus saja memburuk.

Benar - benar memperkeruh suasana hatinya.

Ia terus saja menghabiskan waktunya dengan berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya sembari menatap butiran air yang turun dari langit itu dengan bosan.

.

CKLEK

.

Suara pintu dibuka, Jaehyun mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Tanpa membalikan tubuhnyapun dia tahu kalau yang membuka pintu kamar tadi adalah-

"Mian," -Winwin.

.

Aroma vanilla itu, suara itu, sentuhan itu.

.

Segalanya.

.

Jaehyun mengetahui segala hal tentang pemuda yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang ini tanpa harus memandangnya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

Elusan lembut Jaehyun berikan untuk tangan mungil itu. Membuat Winwin semakin menyerukkan kepalanya ke punggung Jaehyun seperti anak kucing.

"Eeuungg.. mianhae.."

Hanya kata itu yang terontar dari mulut Winwin dengan nada merengek - rengek. Membuat Jaehyun merasa gemas sekaligus bingung.

.

Apa yang terjadi pada kucing kecilnya?

.

Jaehyun memutuskan untuk melepas pelukan Winwin dan membalikkan badannya menatap iris hitam itu teduh sambil memegang kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa? Hm?"

.

Bukannya menjawab, tangan Winwin justru melepaskan pegangan tangan Jaehyun, mencengkeram erat bagian depan sweater v necknya, dan menjinjitkan tubuhnya agar bisa menyamai tinggi Jaehyun. Kemudian ia menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir sang dominan dengan sangat erat.

.

Jaehyun terkejut setengah mati dengan tindakan Winwin ini. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan ciuman Winwin, karena ia takut lepas kendali. Ia berusaha memundurkan kepalanya untuk melepaskan pagutan pemuda China itu, tapi sepertinya itu adalah usaha yang sia - sia karena ketika Jaehyun memundurkan kepalanya, Winwin justru menginjakkan kedua kakinya di atas kaki Jaehyun agar bibir keduanya bisa terus bertemu, bahkan dengan berani mulai melumat bibir bawah Jaehyun.

.

Jaehyun tidak kuasa untuk menolaknya.

.

Ia akui ia menginginkannya setelah sekian lama berpacaran dengan Winwin. Ia tidak mau dan takut jika nantinya akan lepas kendali dan akan melukai makhluk imut di depannya ini.

Tapi sungguh, tindakan Winwin yang terlalu tiba - tiba ini benar - benar membangkitkan gejolak yang ia tahan selama seminggu ini.

Kedua mata Jaehyun perlahan menutup di ikuti dengan tangannya yang berpindah dari memegang kedua lengan Winwin beralih ke pinggang rampingnya. Memeluknya dengan erat dan balas melumat bibir atas Winwin.

Winwin sedikit mendesah ketika Jaehyun mulai mendominasi ciuman mereka dangan memberikan gigitan - gigitan kecil di bibir atasnya. Semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada bagian depan sweater si dominan. Melampiaskan perasaan nikmat yang ada pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Sementara Jaehyun tidak menyangka jika Winwin cukup mahir dalam berciuman. Jaehyun tahu betul kalau ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Ciuman itu semakin intens dengan lidah Jaehyun yang menelusup ke dalam rongga mulut Winwin. Mengeksplor isinya, membuat Winwin kembali meleguh, dan semakin menariknya mendekat. Tangan Jaehyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya menelusup di sela kaos tebal yang ia kenakan untuk mengelus punggungnya.

.

Mereka tenggelam dalam keromantisan yang tercipta pada malam hari yang hujan itu. Membuat suasana hati Jaehyun kembali mengahangat.

.

Ciuman itu terlepas ketika Jaehyun merasakan napas Winwin yang mulai memendek. Ia menatap paras imut Winwin yang memerah dan terengah, membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Kau tidak akan berwajah muram lagi kan?"

Jaehyun berkedip bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Katanya Ten hyung kau murung gara - gara aku dan untuk membuatmu kembali ceria seperti semula, aku harus menciummu seperti tadi,"

.

Heol.

.

Siapa dia bilang tadi?

.

Ten?

.

Tolong ingatkan Jaehyun untuk mencekik dan menginjak mulut nistanya nanti.

.

"Seharusnya jangan kau dengarkan ucapan Ten hyung," _'ya walaupun aku juga menikmatinya sih,'_ batin Jaehyun ambigu.

Sungguh, seandainya saja sejak awal Winwin mengatakan kalau ia di suruh oleh Ten, ia pasti akan menolaknya dengan tegas.

Sebut saja ia sedikit plin - plan. Tapi ia hanya tidak mau merusak kepolosan Winwin. Ia hanya mau jika itu semua dari kemauan kekasih imutnya itu sendiri.

"Kenapa memangnya? Padahal aku menyukainya,"

"Bukan ken- mwo? Apa katamu?"

"Kau harusnya melakukan ini padaku dari dulu. Jika ingin menciumku, kau tidak perlu takut. Kau tidak akan membuatku menjadi batu, lagipula rasanya menyenangkan," goda Winwin sambil memberikan satu kecupan lembut di bibir Jaehyun.

.

Jaehyun yang semula bengong, secara perlahan tersenyum, kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. Mengusukkan dagunya di puncak kepala sang kekasih. Membuat Winwin tertawa sambil balas memeluknya.

Jika tadi Jaehyun ingin mencekik dan menginjak mulut Ten, sepertinya ia harus merubah tujuannya dengan berterima kasih pada pemuda Thailand itu.

Dan pada akhirnya semuanya berakhir dengan bahagia. Jauh lebih bahagia dari yang mereka duga.

.

Tapi pernyataan yang di berikan Winwin tadi membuat Jaehyun berpikir.

Don't judge a book by its cover.

Karena bisa saja sebuah buku filsafat hanya menjadi cover untuk kumpulan majalah dewasa.

Yeah, tampilan luar bisa saja menipu.

.

.

FIN

.

OMAKE :

Pembicaraan Ten dan Jaehyun di balkon dorm malam itu.

.

"Sebenarnya, ini adalah fakta yang sedikit berlebihan. Bahkan memalukan,"

Jaehyun berbicara dengan perlahan, terlihat kalau ia sedikit ragu - ragu.

"Seberapa banyak hal yang membuatmu merasa begitu memalukan?"

"Hanya satu hal saja, hyung,"

"Kau tahu kan kalau Winwin itu kekasihku selama setahun ini?"

Yang di tanya hanya mengangguk, "Hm, lalu kenapa?"

"Aku bukannya memiliki pikiran yang mesum. Hanya saja sebagai seorang namja yang memiliki hormon, aku terkadang juga menginginkan sebuah ciuman dari Winwin, hyung. Tapi aku tidak tega sekedar untuk melakukannya bahkan memintanya. Winwin terlalu polos untuk kusentuh,"

Ten mengangguk - anggukan kepalanya lagi.

Dalam hati ia merasa sedikit pedih melihat kondisi Jaehyun. Orang setampan dan segagah ini tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya sebuah ciuman.

.

Yang benar saja.

.

Diam - diam ia merasa bersyukur karena takdir hidupnya tidak dibuat serumit orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki Jonnhy di sisinya.

"Jadi karena ini kau selalu terlihat murung? Kau hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi hormon yang sedang begejolak, Jung,"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Bisa di atur, serahkan saja padaku. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat,"

Jaehyun menatap wajah Ten dengan penuh selidik, "Kau tidak akan melakukan kegiatan yang diluar kewarasanmu, kan?"

"Ya! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?"

"Bukan apa - apa, hanya saja.. menurut hasil yang aku lihat dari dulu, kau bukanlah orang yang sebaik ini, hyung,"

Jitakan ringan mendarat di kepala Jaehyun.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati mau mendengarkan keluh kesahmu, dan kau meragukan aku?"

"Arraseo, aku percaya padamu,"

.

.

.

Review juseyo!

.

.

Holla! Author gaje kambek lagi.

Sebenarnya, saya bermaksud untuk hiatus selama beberapa minggu dikarenakan sebagai seorang pejuang UN yang akan bertempur di medan perang, saya harus belajar mati - matian siang dan malam demi mendapat nilai yang pas di ijazah.

Tapi entah kenapa kemarin malem, tiba - tiba hasrat menulis itu sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Udah sekuat tenaga menahan, apalah daya jika nafsu lebih menguasai. Sebagai seorang fujo yang tidak mendapat asupan yaoi selama 2 minggu saya hanya bisa pasrah dan menurutinya. #apadeh

Hingga akhirnya, FF super gaje ini lahir. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya..

Oh iya, buat yang minta sekuel Follow Your Dream, saya akan buatkan setelah selesai UN.

Thanks!


End file.
